The causative links between genomic and genetic variations and cancer are well documented and have provided a greater understanding of disease etiology. Moreover, this information is now being used to derive new therapeutic regimens underpinned by a strong molecular rationale and has accelerated the development and use of 'personalised medicine' in the oncology setting. We now recognize that epigenetic aberrations that are often directly caused by genetic defects resulting in loss- or gain-of-functio of epigenetic-regulatory proteins also contribute significantly to cancer onset and progression. Indeed, parallel integration of our knowledge of the cancer genome and epigenome using sophisticated omics-based technologies and functional analyses using high throughput screening techniques are providing even more tangible links between genetic/genomic aberrations, epigenetic/epigenomic de-regulation and tumorigenesis. This information is being functionally validated using experimental models that accurately reflect the underlying genetic and epigenetic alterations observed in human tumor samples. Moreover, the information is being translated into clinical use through the development of genetic and epigenetic biomarkers of cancer development, evolution, heterogeneity and response to therapeutic intervention. The 2015 Cancer Genetics and Epigenetics Gordon Research Conference focuses on the advances in discovering and validating driver mutations in cancer genes, understanding the downstream consequences of these genetic changes on the epigenome, and how this information is being best utilized to advance cancer diagnosis and therapy. The emphasis for the conference is on the presentation of new, unpublished data to provide delegates with the most up-to-date and relevant information. In 2013 the conference attracted 187 delegates from throughout the world and was highly successful by all criteria. We plan to hold a similar sized meeting in the spring of 2015 which will give emerging leaders in cancer genetics and epigenetics and early stage scientists an unprecedented opportunity to exchange ideas. The conference will have slots available for selected oral presentations as well as poster presentations from delegates. The R13 application seeks to provide partial registration / travel support for 25 participants, mostly early stage scientists, to attend the 2015 Cancer Genetics and Epigenetics Gordon Research Conference. The provisional program for 2015 includes 35 Invited Speakers and Discussion Leaders, and we plan to provide registration support for these invited participants from other sources.